The Interrogation Room
by triniwriters
Summary: Sasuke is brutally interrogated by a soldier named Naruto.


A/N: I was really impressed by the reviews I got from I want your blood (even though it wasn't much) and I thought I might try my luck again at another horror/angst/tragedy story

A/N: I was really impressed by the reviews I got from _I want your blood_ (even though it wasn't much) and I thought I might try my luck again at another horror/angst/tragedy story. I hope you like and only nice reviews and criticism allowed. Flamers: **Tek wey yuhself!**

The Interrogation Room

"Are you going to tell me, or do I have to force it out of you?" A blond soldier asked harshly. He was wearing the standard army uniform for Japan (I don't know what that looks like though) and his blue eyes radiated immense hate and disgust. The raven haired man sat calmly in the chair, arms folded, as if his very life wasn't on the line. The blond man ran his fingers through his hair impatiently and looked at the pink haired female standing by the door.

"What am I supposed to do? He won't tell us anything," the cerulean eyed man stated bluntly to the woman. She was wearing a doctor's coat and the name tag read: Sakura. Sakura looked at the seated man, her green eyes filled with loathing and unmistakable killing intent.

"We have no choice now, Naruto. Captain said to go to whatever means necessary in order to make him talk. Whatever you do, just don't kill him," she answered coldly. Naruto sighed and sat opposite to the man.

"Alright, we'll do this differently. I'll be nice and we will both have a civilized conversation, agreed?"

"Hn. Whatever."

"Is your name Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Yes"

"Are you 26 years old?"

"Yes."

"Are you a photographer?"

"Yes."

"What the hell are you doing working for the resistance? And where is your leader, Kakashi Hatake?" Naruto asked coolly, hoping to get some answers from the stoic raven. Once again, Sasuke refused to reply and continued to stare at those blue eyes with confidence. Naruto sighed and sighed again.

"I'm afraid this is not going to sit well with our superiors and that only means trouble for you. I was being nice and if you tell us what we want to know, we'll let you go. If not, well, lets just say it's not going to be pretty, not for you any way," Naruto replied patiently. Even though Naruto sounded cool and patient, he was not. His anger was boiling at a dangerous level and if this continued, he would torture the young man into insanity. He was a master of interrogation and his teacher, Ibiki, would have been proud with his progress.

"Naruto, I'm getting tired of this, let me do something now. I've been dying to draw some blood all day and this shitty gray room is pissing me off. Not to mention this guy's pissy attitude," Sakura said, her voice laced with ice and everything else cold.

"No, not yet. I'm going to try something first and if that doesn't work, he's all yours. And try not to take it too far though, the last guy was a mess and kept on muttering, "Lemonade." Ok?" Naruto stated.

"Whatever. I'm going outside for a smoke. Don't take too long." Sakura took one last glance at the two men, opened the steel door and left.

"Finally, I thought she'd never leave, ne? It's just you and me now, Uchiha, and I will make you scream, I promise," Naruto said sadistically.

"Oh? I'd like to see you try," Sasuke said cockily. Even though brave words were coming out his mouth, he was shaking on the inside. He was dead scared, even though he wouldn't admit it, he was. He missed his home and he missed his parents. He wished to God that he would get out of this mess soon, but he knew, deep in his heart, that his cocky words and whatever, weren't helping his cause, but only fueling the anger of the gorgeous blond soldier/interrogator.

"Ok. I've had enough of your bullshit. If you ever want to see daylight again and not to mention the family you love so much, you will tell me what I need to know, even if I have to scar that pretty face of yours," the blond said unemotionally and uncaringly. Instead, the ebony haired man pursed his lips and hoped his end wasn't going to be as painful as the man, called Naruto, had claimed.

"Take off your clothes," was the stiff command. Sasuke's eyes opened as wide as tennis balls.

"What?" he sputtered.

"I hate repeating myself. I said to take off your clothes. I promised to make you scream didn't I?" Naruto smiled at the visibly shaking man. It obviously wasn't a kind smile, but it could be easily mistaken for a smirk.

"No."

"What was that?" Naruto asked his voice disgustingly sweet.

"I said no," Sasuke said a little more loudly.

"Oh? So do I have to undress you myself?" the blond asked, his sick smile growing wider and wider.

"You c-can't. I-I'll fight you," was Sasuke's feeble and seriously lame response. What the hell had come out his mouth? Sasuke mentally berated himself for his stupidity and knew that he was a dead man. Good-bye mom and good-bye dad were his fleeting thoughts. Naruto quirked an eyebrow in amusement.

"Fight me? Now that's a line I hadn't heard in years. Heh Heh, you know what, Uchiha, I like you. Even though you have a tough exterior, you are obviously a fragile being, so I'll go easy on you. You see this gun here? (Naruto shakes the gun in front of Sasuke). I can easily shoot your brains out and be done with it, but I'm a nice guy. I think I'll just shoot one of your legs, you get to decide which one, see I am a nice guy and take off your clothes and have my fun. See? I have it all planned out and you have to admit, I AM going easy on you," Naruto said, his eyes gleaming like a predator ready to attack its prey. None of the options seemed to work in Sasuke's favour and above all, the Uchiha was afraid of pain.

"Ok, ok, I'll tell you everything you want to know," Sasuke said finally.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" the blond asked uninterested.

"I don't wanna die here, so Kakashi Hatake is in Osaka, I don't know where exactly, but I know he's there," Sasuke answered quickly.

"I've had enough of this. Take off your clothes or I'll shoot your balls. Make a choice, NOW," Naruto said, raising his voice.

"I told you where he is! You have to let me go!" the Uchiha said indignantly.

Naruto quickly advanced on Sasuke and he now stood above the seated man. He aimed his gun at Sasuke penis and stated again, "Strip or your balls are the first to go. Believe me, a wound to that spot hurts like hell. One guy I tried it on went mad, so please, do yourself a favour." Sasuke shivered and was about to say something when he paused. Naruto seemed to be thinking about something and Sasuke felt his heart pound. Please let him reconsider, he kept on thinking.

"I believe I have reconsidered my previous proposal. You can either undress, or have your balls cut off by our surgeon, Sakura. You'll be conscious through the entire thing though. So what says you to that?" Naruto asked smiling. Sasuke felt his heart drop and hated himself for getting caught. Biting his lip, he had no choice but to throw away his pride and do what this deranged interrogator commanded. Even though the man was hot, his mind was one of a sadist and someone to be feared.

"Well?" he asked impatiently.

"Fine," Sasuke whispered.

"What's that?"

"I said fine, I'll do it."

"Do what? Have your balls cut off or stripping for me?" Sasuke bit his lip again and he felt like a cheap, dirty whore.

"I'll take off my clothes," Sasuke said his low voice dripping with disgust.

"You'll take off your clothes for whom?" Naruto asked, coming closer to Sasuke and licking his ear. "Tell me what you are going to do." Sasuke felt every ounce of pride he had left, go out the window. He felt humiliated and bit his lip yet again, a nervous habit he had once gotten rid of had resurfaced.

"I'll take off my clothes for you," he responded.

"Oh? That's great. We'll let's see then. Let's see if your body matches your pretty face, ne? Naruto stopped leaning on Sasuke and walked across the room. Sasuke reluctantly got up and began undoing his tie slowly. Naruto yawned and shook the gun again.

"Any time today, Sasuke." He took off his shirt and pants and shoes and only stood in his boxers. Naruto looked lazily at the almost bare body in front of him.

"Take off everything," the blond commanded. Sasuke looked at him with pleading eyes and with shame written all over his face. He wasn't one for crying, but could almost feel the tears prickling at the corners of his eyes. He took off his boxers and placed it on the table with the rest of his clothes. He refused to look at Naruto and averted his gaze.

Naruto strode over to Sasuke and put his finger under the man's chin and forced him to meet his intense cerulean gaze.

"Why are you so shy? You have a pretty body, there's no reason to be ashamed," Naruto said softly. Sasuke said nothing, but only look at his torturer. Suddenly, he felt Naruto's lips on his own and as he tried to push the blond off, he realized that Naruto had a strong grip on both his arms and he couldn't move. Naruto's tongue was begging for entrance and he then pushed his knee up against Sasuke's cock and he gasped, giving the blond all the entrance he needed.

Sasuke felt paralyzed and helpless and even though his body seemed to be enjoying this, he was not. Even though Sasuke was old enough, he had never been kissed and this was his first. Naruto pulled away, panting. Sasuke was also out of breath and hoped for no more.

"Well that was fun," Naruto finally said. Sasuke really hoped that Naruto had gotten whatever he wanted and that he could put on his clothes now.

"It was fun, even though you're a poor kisser. That's ok, right? You can make up for it…_in_ _other ways._"

"What?"

"Lie on the floor."

"What?"

"Dammit! What is it with you? Do I have to repeat every friggin' word? I said to lie on the floor. You thought I was done? Ha! I have only just begun and something tells me that you're a virgin. Well that's too bad, because when I'm done with you, you will never want to have sex with anyone again," Naruto said. To say that Sasuke was shocked, is putting it lightly. The raven was absolutely horrified. The man was going to rape him? No, no, no, no. He can't! He won't…he-.

"Well, hurry up. I don't have all day and if you hesitate, I will not _hesitate_ to blow your balls right off." Sasuke knelt and then lied on the floor, just as Naruto asked, with his ass in the air. The tears were threatening to spill but he held them back. Naruto looked satisfied at Sasuke's current position and knelt down beside him. He touched Sasuke's unruly locks and ghosted his hand over the man's bare back and then his ass. Sasuke's cock hardened at the delicate touches and was almost disappointed when Naruto stopped.

"Spread your legs," he commanded. Sasuke was about to protest when he remembered Naruto's favourite line "I'll shoot or cut your balls off." He reluctantly spread his legs, preparing for the worst. Pleased, that the Uchiha didn't put up a fight, he took out his baton and without warning, shoved it up Sasuke's ass. Sasuke didn't make a few noises…no, he screamed. He screamed in utter pain and agony. He screamed until his throat went dry. Naruto then swiftly removed the blood covered baton and threw it aside. Sasuke was breathing heavily and his finger tips were bleeding since he had scratched the floor in hopes of numbing the pain.

"Did you like that? I promised I would make you scream, didn't I? I can do a lot worse too. I could shove worse things up your pathetic ass. Tell me again, where is Kakashi Hatake? And where were you planning on attacking first?" the blond asked harshly and seriously.

"Please…no more," Sasuke croaked.

"Well that depends on you. Tell me and no lies."

"He's in Osaka. Didn't I tell you before?" Sasuke stumbled out.

"When will you learn? I know when you're lying and you are lying to me." Naruto pulled out a rather long knife, not like a sword, but a long kitchen knife. Sasuke eyed it warily and Naruto said coldly, "How would you feel if I stuck that up your rear? I might tear something or rip something or cut something. But you don't care, right? You know why? Because you're lying to me, Kakashi isn't in Osaka, is he? If you don't tell me where he is and where his private army is going to attack first, this knife, will be the least of your problems."

Sasuke was freaking out internally. The baton was horrible by itself and now this maniac was threatening him with a knife. There was no doubt that this freak would stick that weapon you know where. He inhaled and exhaled slowly, hoping to get rid of the pain that still existed in his backside. He would have to tell the truth now because Naruto already knew he was lying and he probably knew where Kakashi was but only wanted him to confirm the information. Naruto tapped his foot on the cold stone floor impatiently and knelt down again and positioned the knife between Sasuke's already opened legs. When the Uchiha realized what the blond was about to do, he panicked.

"Wait! Wait! I'll tell the truth…please," Sasuke begged. Naruto raised a blond brow and sat cross legged on the floor near Sasuke. He then gently helped Sasuke up into a sitting position. Sasuke was surprised at how tender and gentle the interrogator could be. Even though his ass hurt like hell and sitting down was a tad bit of a problem, he bit his lip again, for the hundredth time to stifle a gasp that was emerging. This time he bit too hard and some blood trickled down the pale skin of his chin and dripped unto the floor. Naruto took his thumb and softly wiped away the blood marring his skin and then moved closer to him.

Sasuke only looked as Naruto kissed him again…well not really a proper kiss, but he realized that Naruto was gently sucking his lower lip, where he had bit himself. He then placed a light kiss on the wound and stared at Sasuke with his azure eyes. Sasuke was confused at how one person could be so bitter, yet so sweet. Naruto then placed a finger under Sasuke's chin and decided to get down to business.

"Where is Kakashi?" he asked

"Tokyo." Naruto seemed pleased with this information and then continued, "Where is he planning the first attack?"

"Osaka."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, that's what I heard from our informant," Sasuke stated truthfully. All he cared about was getting out here alive. He didn't care about any stupid coup anymore. He wanted to go home and see his parents, his brother and perhaps get a girlfriend or something.

"Who gives you all this information and why?" Naruto inquired. At this, Sasuke didn't answer. The guy was his friend and he wasn't going to sell him out…at least not now.

"Sasuke, if you want to save yourself more pain, tell me who your informer is…now."

"I can't," he said.

"Can't or won't?" Naruto asked softly. Naruto had to say, he commended the man. He didn't break down in fits of hysteria or tears. Even though he was in obvious pain, he still wanted to protect his friend. This was indeed foolish and self-destructive and Naruto thought, as much as he admired Sasuke, he still had a job to do and he intended to do it. Tsunade would have his head if he didn't get the required information.

"Won't," Sasuke said finally. He still had a spark of fighting spirit left apparently, and Naruto figured that this had to be extinguished right away.

"Lie down."

"Why? You're going to stick that thing (knife) up my butt?"

"No…worse," Naruto replied and he began taking off his pants. Sasuke's eyes widened and he kept on saying in his head, No, no, no, no, no.

Naruto's bottom half was completely naked and he then went directly on top of Sasuke.

(A/N: I can't write lemons…so we all know what happened, right? Sasuke gets raped by Naruto. There was lots of biting and scratching and all that shit (mostly on Naruto's part). Hope you lemon lovers not vex, but I really can't write them.)

Sasuke's eyes were just slits and he was breathing hard. Naruto was panting slightly, but not as much. Obviously he had done this before so he had grown accustomed to it.

"Now, are you going to tell me who gives you this information, perhaps we could get some more ourselves. Why do you need this info anyway? If you don't tell me, I will stick this knife in your ass and we both know that your body can't handle it," Naruto said plainly and bluntly. Those obsidian eyes were swimming with pain and Naruto felt a little sorry for the guy. Sasuke just caught himself on the wrong side of the schism. Sasuke couldn't take anymore and he knew that he was slowly breaking. Naruto got up and put on his clothes quickly.

"His name is Shikamaru Nara and he gives me information to give to the general."

"Who is your general?"

"Hiashi Hyuga."

"Hyuga, eh? Any other Hyugas involved or just him?"

"Neji Hyuga and his two cousins Hanabi and Hinata," Sasuke said, some sadness creeping up from inside of him.

"Good boy, see? That wasn't hard," Naruto said happily. He then helped the Uchiha into a standing position.

"Am I free to go now?" Sasuke asked hopefully.

"Yes, you are. God will readily accept your soul…unlike mine," Naruto said.

"What?" And without any warning, Naruto took out his gun and fired several shots at Sasuke. The raven slumped to the ground and Naruto knelt to close his open eyes. He then opened the door and told the guard, "Kiba, get someone to clean up this mess, got it?"

"Yes, sir."

A/N: Well that's it. It wasn't scary but it had a freaky quality to it. I was inspired by a poem I wrote about interrogation centers and how horrible some of them are…like the ones in Guantanamo Bay and those American ones in Kenya. Perhaps I'll e-mail it to anyone interested. Please review. No flames (tek wey yuhself).


End file.
